wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Eitrigg
Eitrigg is a level 75 elite quest giver located in the inn at the Argent Stand within the Argent Crusade outpost in Zul'Drak. See List of Orgrimmar NPCs. Background Eitrigg is an aging orc warrior who served with valor and distinction during the First and Second War. After he learned the truth of Gul'dan's betrayal and his bargain with Kil'jaeden, Eitrigg fled into the wilderness of Lordaeron, forsaking his race and determined to live out the rest of his days in peace. He was discovered years later living in the ruins of an abandoned watch tower by the paladin Tirion Fordring. At first regarding each other as nothing but enemies, the two began to fight one another. Their fight caused the tower to collapse, and Eitrigg ended up saving unconscious Tirion's life by pulling him out of the ruins. From that point forward, Tirion felt he owed a debt of honor to the orc. This was not enough to prevent Eitrigg from being captured however. It is certain that the orc would have been put to death in Stratholme but thanks to the timely intervention of Tirion and Thrall's new Horde, he was saved. He regarded Tirion as his human brother after such losses to save him. After meeting Warchief Thrall, Eitrigg found that his people had rediscovered their shamanistic roots, and returned to life among his own kind. He currently serves with the Horde as an advisor, and can be found in Thrall's throne room in Orgrimmar. Wrath of the Lich King In a letter to Warchief Thrall (carried by a Horde death knight who completed ), Tirion Fordring — now the Highlord of the Argent Crusade — made a postscript sending his regards to Eitrigg and requesting that Thrall send him to Northrend, saying he needed a good orc at his side. Thrall appears to have approved this request as Eitrigg can be found at the Argent Stand, the Argent Crusade outpost in Zul'Drak. He ends the quest . Memorable quotes "Do you think my people survived in your world this long using brute strength alone? Your kind has always underestimated mine. That is why you lost the first war, I think." "You have great honor, for a human. That much was clear from our fight. No honorable warrior deserves to die like a trapped animal. It would not have been right to simply leave you there. Besides, I have seen enough death in my time." "There is much you do not know about my people. Their honor and their pride left them long ago. I decided my duty to them was finished when my sons were killed." "All orcs are warriors, human. We know little else. Despite my sons' strength and prowess, they were betrayed by their own leaders. During the last war our clan chieftains fought amongst themselves over petty rivalries. As one particularly bloody battle concluded, my sons were ordered to pull back from the front lines. One of our chieftain's rivals, hoping to advance his clan's standing within the Horde, countermanded the order and sent my sons and their brethren back to be slaughtered. It was a dark day for our clan... A dark day for me. I realized then that there was no hope. Corruption and enmity had completely overshadowed my people's spirit. I felt that it was only a matter of time before the Horde devoured itself from within." "We are bound by blood and honor, ''brother''. I will not forget you." External links Category:Orc quest givers Category:Lore characters Category:Orgrimmar NPCs Category:Blackrock Clan Category:Warcraft:_Of_Blood_and_Honor_characters